User talk:Brian Caden
Note I Roleplay my character in Hell Rising, So if I hate you it's just my Character not me, mmkay? :D Brian Caden 21:30, 12 March 2007 (PDT) Thank you on the congrats. It came as quite a pleasant surprise to get promoted. On the HaVoC idea, I kinda like it. I may bring back their group page as a "historical group" and do a little something about the back story. That's a pretty sweet idea, thank you for coming up with it. I'll talk to some of the havoc members in my group and see what they think. If we do it, I'll give you credit for the idea. Peace! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|''{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 17:52, 21 March 2007 (PDT) About HaVoC Hello Brian, I have talked to some former members of HaVoC and it was been decided that we will not put anything about them on the wiki at this time. Should you like to research the matter further yourself, there are plenty of posts on the forums and you can use the history tab on all former HaVoC pages to see what the groups mindset and opinions were. I was asked by Gwynhwyvar, who I have come to respect very much, to not do a page and will abide by her request. If you have any further questions, by all means, fell free to ask them to me. I amy be an ass in-game, but try to help all when it comes to the wiki and helping outside of the game. Holla! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] [[User:EJ_Wells/Thinks|''"I Think"]] 22:47, 26 March 2007 (PDT) Group Page I don't find Randomatic's page offensive at all. We all got a chuckle out of "...Cleansed in Blood. We don't like them. I mean, they think they're so cool that they have to have TWO groups. That should be against the rules. Fucking elitist scum." I IM'ed Darkkensai when I saw it and called him elitist scum. lol No dude, you haven't offended anyone...yet. Keep up the good work. Peace!! --EJ Wells[[Group:Cleansed_in_Blood|{CiB}]] [[User_talk:EJ_Wells|''Talk]] ''"I Think"'' 16:58, 8 May 2007 (PDT) I think it's quite funny! Good show, old man! -shakes hand- -bites- Inarik 21:57 8 May 2007 (ATS) I would possibly be offended if it weren't coming from a racist, meth-smoking child rapist, but ya, it's cool. Your group page is really funny! --Kalki Battle Royal Hello Brian! Your friendly neighbourhood TKer here, hope all's well... Just thought I'd let you know about an event I'm trying to get off the ground called Battle Royal, take a look at it and see what you think. If you'd like to take part, just add your signature next to your name (as it says on the page). By the way, where, if you don't mind me asking, have the Rando's relocated too? Or for a more precise question, where have you disapeared to? Haven't seen you around for some time. I've had to make do with killing the likes of IronMike, Towerlegion and Hiei229! See you around! --ChopperRead 09:37, 23 May 2007 (PDT) Edit: By the way, how are the Zoo Keepers? Haven't spoken to them quite some time!